Simple Peace
by Mathais
Summary: Kira x Shinn. Shinn spends a day with his boyfriend. Crack, fluff, Post-Destiny AU.


Story Title: Simple Peace

Author: Mathais

Rating: T, bordering M but not really

Category: Gundam SEED Destiny

Warnings: BL, Crack Pairing, Post-Destiny AU

Pairings: Kira/Shinn, yes, you read right. Various very good writers have gotten me hooked on this, so... As Spyrit Phoenyx stated, Shinn doesn't have enough love.

Summary: Shinn enjoys a day with his boyfriend. Fluff.

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED/Destiny's characters, plots, events, original nations, etc. do not belong to me. And Fruit Loops don't either. You'll understand.

**OoOoO**

"Wake up..."

"Hello?"

"Wakey wakey..."

Shinn groaned, burrowing deeper into the warm blankets. He tried to ignore the insistent poking which soon turned into almost rough shakes by rolling over, mumbling, "Stop it."

"Shinn," the voice adopted a tone of mock anger, "wake up."

"No..." Shinn whined petulantly, forming a pout even without looking.

There was an exasperated sigh followed by, "You leave me no choice then." The sudden weight on the bed was Shinn's only warning.

Shinn couldn't help the squeal of laughter that erupted from his mouth when fingers danced across his ribcages, tickling him nimbly. Those fingers glided over his skin, hitting every single one of his weak spots and rendering him a laughing pile of limbs in a matter of moments. It was one thing that he had no defense against.

"I give! I give!" Shinn shrieked, his voice reaching octaves he previously hadn't known he could reach. "You can stop! Stop!"

The tickling immediately ceased, replaced by the touch of lips on his own. Shinn's eyes closed again blissfully, wrapping his arms around the strong neck that was bent over him. A slight moan left his lips as the lips receded, filled with a mixture of want and loss. Shinn opened his eyes, crimson meeting a soft violet.

"Mmm... What a way to wake up."

"Spoiled," the other replied affectionately.

"You know it, Kira," Shinn retorted as he leaned against the other boy's chest.

Kira smiled at him once more, running his hand through the teen's dark hair. Shinn breathed a sigh of contentment as he listened to the other Coordinator's heartbeat, enjoying the careful ministrations with a gentle purr.

"Why'd you wake me up anyway?" Shinn cracked one eye open to gaze up at Kira.

"Why, I'm taking my boyfriend on a date," grinned Kira. "You need to be awake to watch the apartment."

"Oh I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind me tagging along," Shinn smirked, wrapping his arms around the other teen. "After all, I know him _very_ well."

Kira smiled again, burying his nose into Shinn's hair before drawing away. "Up! Take your shower and I'll make breakfast."

"Don't you need one too?" Shinn gave a leer, letting the blankets drop from his body. He carefully sidled up to Kira, preparing to nibble the other's neck before the older teen drew back, revealing that he _was_ wearing pants... Or shorts at the very least. It wasn't like that last night.

"Already took one," Kira replied cheerfully as Shinn growled in distaste. The older Coordinator walked out, sending a rare smirk out behind him. "Don't take too long."

Shinn growled again, looking pointedly down at his... frustration. A shower would definitely help.

A **cold** shower.

**OoOoO**

Once he had taken his shower, Shinn met Kira in the kitchen. The other teen was nibbling on toast as he looked at the television and Shinn soon joined him, liberally adding butter to his own.

"Anything interesting?" Shinn asked around a mouthful of breakfast.

"Ew, Shinn. Swallow first!" Kira's face screwed up in mock disgust. He drew away from the other teen as he replied, "The usual."

Shinn rolled his eyes in exasperation, swallowing exaggeratedly before opening his mouth. "See, all gone."

"Good boy." Kira rubbed Shinn's hair, drawing back again with a small smile at Shinn's indignant growl.

"Hmph." Shinn returned to his toast, quickly devouring the piece he had and then spreading another liberal amount of jam on the next. He eyed Kira's new bowl speculatively, his mouth forming a grimace at the contents. "I don't understand how you can eat that stuff."

"What, these?" Kira looked at his bowl innocently. It was just Fruit Loops. Bright sugary circles of cereal that just so happened to be Kira's favorite cereal... and one of his least favorite. "Fruit Loops." He made a show of scooping up the sugary sweetness and dropping it in his mouth, munching slowly with added effects. It made Shinn's face screw up, his nose wrinkling oddly.

"Like you don't get enough sugar during the day," the crimson-eyed teen snorted, returning to his breakfast.

"I resent that," Kira grumbled, shoving another spoonful of dry, sugary cereal into his mouth.

There was silence same for the sounds of eating the low murmurs of the television. Shinn finished his breakfast in time to see Kira looking at him. "What?"

Kira's lips twitched upward as he leaned over, capturing Shinn's butter and jam-ladened lips with his own. Shinn's eyes grew wide at the taste of sugar on his boyfriend's mouth and a blush steadily grew over his face at the soft, yet passionate kiss. The brown-haired teen drew back with a smile, grabbing Shinn's empty plate and heading for the sink.

"We're heading out in a few. Go change into sometime more suitable."

Despite Kira's words, Shinn couldn't find it in himself to break out of his daze for a good long while.

**OoOoO**

A few hours later found the two of them walking around the city, just enjoying each other's presence.

And doing a little window shopping.

"Ooh, look at the glass bird!" Kira raised the delicate figure, a warm smile on his face.

"It looks like Torii," Shinn paused as Kira's half-stiffened, a frown soon coming to his face. "I'm sorry. That was a bit..."

Kira shook his head, firmly keeping the smile on his face as he set the glass bird down. Shinn frowned some more as he watched some of his boyfriend's genuine happiness drain away, leaving him in a state that brought up memories best laid to rest.

He hadn't meant to bring up the robotic bird.

Torii was currently in Athrun's care, having been in an accident earlier that year and needed serious repairs. At first, Shinn had been insanely jealous of how much care Kira seemed to give to the bird, but he had eventually come to accept the fact that Kira loved the mechanical bird (and his creator) in an entirely different manner than him.

Besides, a sad Kira was a Kira few could stand to be around.

It just hurt.

Resolving himself, Shinn gave an insistent tug at his boyfriend's sleeve, his mind briefly recognizing the kinkiness of the buckles that seemed to be a part of his style before shoving that thought away for later, saying, "This way."

"Wa-Wait!" Kira was momentarily put off-balance as he stumbled along after Shinn. The crimson-eyed boy dragged his boyfriend along the near-empty streets, his tug filled with every bit of his innate stubbornness. Shinn stifled a smug grin when Kira resigned himself to his wishes before they came along to a little shop at the side of the road.

"Ah, Kira, Shinn!" A teen smiled at them from within, older than Shinn, but around Kira's age. "A bit early, aren't you?"

"Ooh, fluffy animals!" Kira instantly shot inside, unable to resist the temptation. Shinn smirked in satisfaction at the child-like glee on Kira's face when the hamster in the teen's hands literally leapt into Kira's arms, eliciting a rare squeal of delight from the violet-eyed Coordinator.

The man was laughing quietly at the way the animals all seemed to perk up in Kira's presence; a few of them were even pawing at their cages to get closer.

"Kira has a way with animals," the man quietly spoke.

"He does, doesn't he, Kuzzey?" Shinn turned, meeting the older teen's eyes. They often come to this place to visit the animals on Kira's insistence, as Kira had been friends with the owner for a long time.

Kuzzey nodded, a grin on his face. Shinn turned back to his boyfriend, who was playing with several hamsters and a kitten at once. Unwillingly, a small smile crossed his lips.

Kira was just _so_ cute like that.

**OoOoO**

"What do you want for lunch?" Kira asked as they continued walking around the city. He was still riding off the cuteness high that he attained at the pet store.

Shinn didn't know whether to be exasperated or shower his boyfriend in gushing affection.

He decided on the latter.

"What do you want?" Shinn grinned, grabbing onto Kira's side easily and lacing one hand through one of his many, many buckles that were liberally placed on his dark clothing. "Ramen?"

"Nuh uh," retorted Kira, playfully pinching Shinn's nose. "Sushi."

"Ramen," pouted Shinn, gripping the older Coordinator tightly.

"Sushi."

"Ramen."

"Sushi!"

"Ramen!"

"Sushi!"

Shinn pouted and wrapped his arms even tighter around Kira's body, gazing up at his amethyst eyes. "Ramen!"

It should be noted that it was here that Kira simply gave up.

Sighing, the former pilot of Freedom dragged Shinn up from the hug and drew him into a kiss. When they parted, Shinn's eyes were glazed over.

It should also be noted that this was a normal reaction.

When Shinn came to, they were standing outside a ramen stand. Inwardly, Shinn cursed Kira's ability to make him lose all coherency with a simple kiss. They both entered the establishment and they sat in one of the more obscure booths. Kira ordered for them shortly and Shinn was left to travel his eyes up and down his boyfriend's outfit.

He didn't know why, but he found the other Coordinator's affinity for the dark clothing and buckles to be oddly appealing. It was **hot**, that's for sure. A small smirk made its way onto his face as he gazed at his boyfriend and a thought came to his head, _"And he's all mine."_

His reverie was broken by the arrival of his food and the smells of the noodles soon overcame his personal thoughts. Before he realized it, Shinn had already broken his chopsticks and dug into his food. The ramen was hot and salty to his tongue, but he loved the taste all the same. His noodles were already half-gone when he realized that Kira hadn't even touched his. He looked up, only to see Kira gazing at him with warm eyes.

"You're really cute when you eat, don't you know that?" Kira smiled, amethyst eyes shining brightly.

Shinn immediately ducked his head back down, warmth flooding his face. For some reason, Kira had the ability to make him feel like a blushing school girl with the biggest crush ever. It didn't matter what they were doing; somehow Kira managed to make him flush and go giddy in the limbs all at the same time.

Discreetly, Shinn wondered if his blush would ever recede. At least he knew that Kira couldn't do anything worse.

...

...

"You're a messy eater, you know that?"

Kira leaned over and stuck out his tongue, grabbing the loose bits of ramen noodles and broth that stuck to Shinn's cheek. Drawing back with a small kiss, the teen dug into his own food.

Scratch that. Kira _could_ do worse.

Shinn was left for the next half hour with another glazed look in his eyes and a little nosebleed.

**OoOoO**

"Today was fun." Shinn smiled, leaning against Kira's shoulder as they took a walk through the park.

"Even with all the glazed looks?" Kira asked impishly, to which Shinn replied with a swat.

Shinn burrowed deeper into Kira's side, enjoying the warmth that the other feely gave. The place was quiet and the evening light gave the place an even more... romantic feel. Again Shinn got the distinct feeling of being a school girl with a huge crush, but this time he didn't mind as much.

It was fun.

"What do you want to do now?" Kira asked the Coordinator in his arms.

Shinn looked up and, seeing his chance, gave a small leer. "What **I** want to do is go home and," he made sure to wiggle around in just the right spot, "have some _fun_," liberally lacing the last word with innuendo. Shinn enjoyed the bright blush that sprung up on his boyfriend's face, taking comfort in the fact that some things don't change.

"Oh?" Kira raised an eyebrow and, still with the blush, pulled Shinn into another kiss.

Shinn moaned, feeling the heat entrapped within him come to life. Before he realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend and made the kiss fiercer, his tongue flicking out to press insistently at Kira's own. Before things got too heated, Kira drew away, ignoring Shinn's slight whimper.

"If you want some more," he whispered in an oddly husky tone, "then we need to go home, hmm?"

With that promise in mind, it was little wonder that Shinn dragged Kira all the way back to their spacious apartment for a little "fun."

Of course, he was in for something entirely different when he opened the door.

"Surprise!"

The burst of color momentarily blinded Shinn and when he regained his sight, he gaped at the multitudes of people in their apartment.

"Luna?" he gasped as the fellow former ZAFT pilot launched herself at him, grinning.

"Hey Shinn! Happy Birthday!"

Shinn turned shocked crimson eyes to Kira, who mere shook his head sadly.

"You forgot your birthday Shinn," Kira tsked. He leaned down though and whispered into his ear before he was pulled away into the gathered. "When they leave, we'll see to it about that promise."

Unfortunately, it wasn't low enough for Lunamaria to not overhear.

He spent the rest of the party blushing brightly as people joked again and again. He was happy though.

Even if he was going to get Kira back for that later.

**OoOoO**

Just my contribution to the Kira/Shinn community. I thought that Shinn had been deprived of that kind of affection after the attack on Orb, so I based my assumptions around that. And he's really really cute like that. This is a birthday gift. To who? Shinn himself. September 1 is his birthday.

Happy Birthday, Shinn Asuka!

**Revised since original posting.**


End file.
